This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The administrative component of the RCMI Program at PSM is headed by the RCMI Program Director, Yasuhiro Yamamura, PhD, who is assisted by the Program Manager, Ms. Lissette Negr[unreadable]n. The Program Manager coordinates the monthly meeting of all RCMI staff including those in Core B. All staff are required to submit monthly progress reports.The newly hired webpage manager, Marcia Carbia. The webpage manager has to update the RCMI section of the PSM site so that the school's investigators may more easily access their own files and information.